


Five Years

by leena_wayne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Five years can change a lot. Five years are a long time to wait for the Prince to get his feelings together.





	Five Years

Being the daughter of Gaius came with a lot of privileges: you lived on the castle, you always had food, clothes, a good life. You grew up with Arthur and Morgana, and eventually Gwen came along. 

Morgana always treated you like a little sister, as she had high respect for you father, and never had a sister. She used to joke about you ending up being royalty, as she was convinced that Arthur would en up marrying you. But you always laughed at her for it, you and Arthur hated each other.

The young prince did everything in his power to annoy you. He would push you, made fun of you, call you names… You were young, and the idea of girls made him want to puke, until it didn't anymore.

One time, when you two were fifteen, he kissed you. It was Morgana's birthday, and she insisted for you to come not as a servant but as a friend. You had danced, laughed and had a lot of fun, until the blonde prince asked you to come with him for a second.

"Are you going to laugh at me, Sire?"

"No, I- I just-" he stuttered blushing, making you giggle. It wasn't an everyday thing that the prince himself stuttered, even less blushed. "Don't laugh at me, Y/N.

"My apologies, Sire."

"We're friends, you can call me Arthur, you know that. You look very beautiful."

"Thank you Arthur." you smile at the odd behaviour, he never complimented you, ever. In fact he used to take pride in calling you a troll, I know, charming. 

"Can I- Can I try something?" the young boy asks, his hand stroking your cheek.

"What do you m-" you couldn't finish the sentence because a pair of lips collapsed against yours.

It was an sloppy innocent kiss, his first kiss, your first kiss. It was short, as fast as it came it was gone. You stood there, looking at the boy in shock. Arthur had a boyish grin in his face, staring into your eyes, blue meeting yours. But the yells of Utter looking for his son woke the two of you from your daydream, making the boy go and attend his father. Leaving you and the kiss behind.

That day, he must have been sick, because the day before and the next one to that one, and for the next five years he had been the royal brat you knew. Only talking to you to give you orders, or to embarrass you. In those five years, you had become your father's assistant. Helping him with everything your could, and learning about magic. Even if you had born a normal human,you knew about your father, and about Merlin.

Merlin arrived dime months ago, making an amazing entrance, calling Arthur out on being an ass and a bully. But they became friends, not that you could understand how; Merlin was sweet and smart, an well Arthur wasn't.

Now, pacing around the room with Morgana and Gwen you waited for them to come back from a search. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous, they were supposed to come back hours ago, but they didn't. What worried you to most was Merlin's incapability of kept hidden is magic, so you feared they might discover his secret.

"I'm sure they are fine, they're knights, and Merlin's smart, you said it yourself! Please stop worrying you'll make yourself sick." Both Morgana and Gwen begged you. 

"Fine, I'll stop pacing. But I'm worried I cannot not do something!"

"We understand, we are worried about them too. But Arthur's trained, he'll be fine. So will Merlin, stop worrying." Gwen says grabbing your hands.

"I'm sure Arthur will protect Merlin is anything happen, he knows how much he means to you. He'll take care of him for you." Morgana adds, a little smile on her lips.

"Merlin's like my brother, and I doubt Arthur cares about who I care for."

"More than you'd think." The brunette lady says. "C'mon, it's been years just admit to each other that you're in love."

"You, my lady, are delusional. I don't love that brat, I don't even like him!"

"Why did you two kiss then?" she asks teasing you.

"He kissed me, as a matter of fact. And we were kids, honestly I don't know, he never talked to me after that." you say before been interrupted by the echo of the horses arriving to the front door of the castle.

Running out of the chamber, ignoring the two woman screaming your name you made your way downstairs. A wave of happiness and comfort came through you when you saw Merlin and the blonde prince safe, without any visible injuries.

"Merlin!" you scream hugging him, your arms tight around his neck, one hand in the back of his head. The young warlock nearly falls backwards because of the strength of the impact. "I feared the worst, I'm so happy you're fine!"

"We're okay, don't worry. Although if you'd let me breath I'd be really thankful." he adds patting your back, making you release him.

"Well we're fine too, If you were wondering." Arthur's sarcastically says.

"I'm glad, Sire. Lady Morgana and King Uther wait for your news." you smile politely, making him roll his eyes and walk into the palace. Soon enough his knights were behind him, leaving only you and Merlin alone.

"You know, if you treat him like you're not interested you two will never end up together." 

"Who says I'm interested?" 

"You. Your bickering, your teasing, your staring too long at him. God it's amazing how oblivious you two are, you flirt all the time! It's nauseous really." he dramatically sighs making your laugh.

"And I think you hit your head, Merlin. C'mon Gaius will like to see you."

"You can't deny the truth forever, my dear (Y/N)."

"Shut up and walk." you scoff at the brunette, embarrassed of his insinuations.

\---------------------------------

It was late night when a servant asked for my physician assistance, I was required to look at some wound Arthur just found out he had. Walking quietly to the Prince's chambers you knock on the door, waiting for him to grant you permission to enter. 

When I hear him grant me the permission, j push the heavy door to enter, being faced with his bare back. Even if I don't like to admit it, Merlin was right. I stared at him for too long sometimes, he was handsome everyone could easily see it. His eyes were the thing that most attracted me, blue like the sky on a clear day, if you looked too long you could get lost in them. And you had to admit, he was a knight, the physical training was appreciated. 

"Do you like what you see?" his voice waked me up from my daydreaming.

"You wish. May I know why you called me? I assure you my father is by far a better physician than me, if you're injured he'll be better, Sire."

"No need to disturb him, you can handle a little cut." he says sitting in the big bed, letting you unwrap the messy bandage he did. The wound wasn't deep, merely superficial but I looked a little infected.

You grab the herbs you brought, mixing them with some water and alcohol, Arthur's eyes in you all the time. 

"This may burn a little bit." you warm him before cleaning the wound. When the piece of clothing made contact with the wound in his back, he hissed a breath making you stop. "I'm sorry, Sire."

"It's fine, I took the cut I can take the healing." he says turning his head so his eyes could meet yours. When you start to stitch it up, a silence settles between you two, only to be broken by the blonde man. "I told you five years ago that you could call me Arthur. You never did, only once and because I called you beautiful."

"Well every girl likes a compliment from time to time."

"That's why called me by my name? Because I stated the obvious?"

"I called you Arthur because you were being nice. You went back to treat me like a servant to I called you by your title, like all servants do." you state focusing on the needle, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You've never been a servant to me, Y/N. " he whispers softly trying to catch your attention. "You know, you were my first kiss."

"I know, I was there. Is that the reason you didn't talk to me for five years? Because you were a bad kisser?"

"I am not a bad kisser." he argues offended making you giggle at his dramatic ways. "Your first kiss, well at least that's something Merlin can't have."

"Merlin? What does he have to do with this?" 

"He's courting you, isn't he? I assume you like him back since you know, you're always with him and you were worried about him." he explains, a bottle tone at the last "him".

 

"Is that jealously, Arthur?" you ask smirking at the boy, who smiles a little hearing his name coming out of your lips. "Merlin's like my brother, the thought of it makes me sick. And he wouldn't stand a chance anyways, I do have my sight in someone else." you add getting off the bed after wrapping the bandages around the wound.

"May I know who's that man?" he asks turning around to look at you.

"No, and it's stupid he hates me so it's childish."

"I do think anyone could hate someone as amazing as you. And if he does, he's not worthy of you, why would he hate you?"

"Well, he's not being very knightly. He makes fun of me, he's really confusing. He acts cold with me but then sometimes he cares, he's a bit of a dollophead." you smile turning to see him resting against the end of his bed. "He stole my first kiss and never gave it back."

You could laugh at his face right now, and so you did. It went from somewhat angry to confused to happy to a boyish grin. He moves closer to you, backing you against the table.His hand traveled to your cheeck, a soft look on his face.

"Well I think he's an idiot. And that he's been blind and childish. I think, no, I know you drive him crazy and that he tried to stop his feelings but they only grew stronger." he says smiling down at you. "And he begs for your forgiveness, and he'd like to give your kiss back."

You chuckle at him before grabbing the back of his neck, the other hand in his arm as he leans down, brushing your noses together before he finally kisses you.

Just like the last time, the kiss is sweet, but is waited, long, both of you wanting to repair the five years of childish bickering and denied love. His sightly chapped lips gentle but firm against your soft ones.   
Breaking away you see him looking at you, a true smile on his lips, lighting up his face.

"I should have done that five years ago."

"You did, but now it's better." you tease making him chuckle.

"Told you I was not a bad kisser."

"I don't know yet, maybe you should show me again?" you smile at him as he mutters how impossible you are before you bring him in another kiss.


End file.
